Sonya
Name: Sonya Alexis Dearly Species: Canine Breed: Dalmatian Shape: Quadrapedic Height: About 1'2'' from the shoulder, just slightly shorter than Radian Weight: Medium, 14 lbs Gender: Female Age: About 16 in dog years, 1.52 in human years Build: Slender/Muscular(akin to Izzy's body style but on a smaller not as defined scale) Orientation: Bisexual(usually prefers males though) Alignment: Good(varies from Neutral to Lawful) Bio/Description: She arrived on the farm sometime ago before Raiden did, she's like a female version of him. She had lived on the streets like Raiden, but she doesn't have quite as sad of a past of him. Well, almost anyway. She had friends and parents/family. She one day left all of that though when she went off on a random adventure but was captured by Horace and Jasper along with the rest of the original 99 pups. She was one of the last ones captured. They were to be sent to Hell Hall so that their pelts would be made into a new Dalmatianfur coat for Cruella. Thankfully, she and the others escaped. She had found Dearly Farm a little while later, where she had stayed/lived ever since, finding new friends and allies along with some new enemies. She has some vague but mostly good memories of her parents. She misses her real family and parents from time to time but she knows one day, they will meet again (take a look at Chris's bio for more information about her past). Quite the tomboy though, not to mention she's quite the fighter like Raiden. (also she seems to be able to sing quite well) Likes/Interests: Exercising, motorcycles, metal/hard rock( classic rock, country, and pop as well almost everything music-wise really), watching/getting into fights(when it's called for, or if just general training/playful roughhousing), nature/the outdoors, etc. Just about anything Raiden likes. Dislikes: Things that are a little too girly, people disrespecting her or her friends/family, people hitting her for no good reason, absolutely and pointlessly malicious fighting, disrespectful/misogynistic or perverted males, arrogant/painfully uptight people. Pretty much some of the same dislikes Raiden has. Friends: Izzy, Lita, Chris, Roxy, Penny, Slayer, Sanka, Two-Tone, Jewel, Cadpig, Rolly, Lucky, Clayton, Kendra, Nemo, Shayla, Razor, Crystal, Rip, Puffy, Tripod, Patch, Vincent, Rose, Oddy, Oddball, Drake, Star, Kasey, Luna, Ashley, Jamie, Patriot, Nuke, and quite a few others(possibly too many to list) Hates/Enemies: Cruella, Mooch, Jenny, Diana and Lt. Pug Loves: Raiden Neutral: Marcus(in fact, she kinda even likes him), Rocky, Aria, Spot, and Tic-Tac Appearance: She has one black ear with a white heart-shaped spot on it(vice-versa on the other ear), freckle-like spots on her muzzle, multiple ordinary spots everywhere else, blue-green eyes, red collar with brass studs on it, black nose, black-tipped tail, plenty of book(yes she also likes to read a bit) and street smarts, as mentioned before she loves working out so she has a slender beautiful body like Jewel's 'cept a bit more muscular and slightly taller, because of this she's more than able to take care of herself(she can certainly kick Mooch's flea-bitten butt).\ Demeanor: Passive(though still Self-defensive/Protective when called for). She's very sweet and soft-spoken for the most part; if a bit modest and even naive at times. Quite intelligent and analytical, she doesn't like to fight if absoulutely not necessary or see other people get seriously hurt preferring to talk things out peacefully. However, she can still be a real firecracker when angry. It would be wise to stay out of her way when she's like this. She's fairly emotional and passionate on occassion. She can be very determined and serious when she has to be. Still, most of the time she's quite kind, fun-loving, and friendly. Voice Actress: Kate Beckinsale( Selene in Underworld), formerly Sarah Michelle Gellar Singing Voice: Lita Ford Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dalmatians